Understanding how the entire system works within the context of the intact functioning animal core is a central goal of Neuroscience research. This Core will allow researchers who use genetic and molecular methods to assay the behavioral consequences of drug treatments of mouse mutations. This Core will expand the use of the new Animal Behavior Research Core (ABRC). The ABRC already provides for space (5 behavioral testing rooms), equipment and staff for mouse behavioral testing. However, the single technician slotted for the ABRC cannot provide the support required for the large group of Neuroscientists and thus this Core will be required to hire an additional technician dedicated to the needs of the NINDS-funded investigators. In addition, the application requests funds for some equipment not currently provided for by ABRC or the University (e.g., Ethovision system, MiniMitter monitors with VitalView Software, and a rotarod system). Dr. Ronald Hammer will direct the Core with Dr. Kopin.